Monster Hunt
by TheSocialBookWorm
Summary: Chara pulled Frisk's head back by her hair with a snarl. His snarling voice drowned out her whimper of pain. "You are not alive! You're not a human. You're not a monster. You have no soul, no feelings, and you definitely can not feel love! Do you understand me?"
1. Chapter 1

AN- Me: *Glances around* Muse Kitty!

Muse Kitty: Meow?

Me: What is this? We don't write romance! And it's still not Subject F.

Muse Kitty: Meow.

Me: So what if it's got a plot? It's still romance.

Muse Kitty: Meow.

Me: I hate you too.

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale

* * *

Chapter 1

Frisk kept her hood down as she weaved through the busy marketplace, the basket that would hold her shopping tucked underneath her arm. It was Master's day off so by extension it was her day off as well. That meant she would spend the day getting Master's shopping for several hours, doing Master's laundry, and cleaning Master's house. Her day wasn't leisure filled, but it was infinitely better than when she was at work.

"Young woman!" a vendor called, and Frisk turned to face the elderly man, the earrings that marked what she was jingling with the motion. She smiled as she met his warm brown eyes.

"A bouquet of flowers for a pretty…" he trailed off as he caught sight of the rune encrusted earrings that Frisk wore, and his face turned stunned. Frisk smiled sadly at his response, and turned to go.

"Child," the vendor called out to her softly, and Frisk turned to face him once more. He motioned her over, and she stepped close to his stall. The vendor plucked a few flowers from his stall, a white tulip and purple hyacinth if Frisk wasn't mistaken, and tucked them behind her left ears. "No one should suffer the fate that you do."

Frisk placed a hand on his wrist briefly in thanks before stepping away. She could feel the vendor's eyes on her back as she wandered through the crowd until he finally lost sight of her. She reached up to brush her fingers over the flowers, marveling in their softness.

She was so caught up in them that she forgot to pay attention to where she was going and ran straight into a man.

"woah," he said, reaching out to steady her as she stumbled. "it's ice to meet you too."

Frisk furrowed her brow in confusion, tilting her head as she tried to puzzle out his sentence.

"stumped?" the man asked with a wink. "i knew you'd slip up on that one."

Frisk giggled, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. No sound actually left her throat, but her shoulders shook with her mirth. She waved at him, nodding her apology before moving to go past him. Magic positively rolled off of the man, but it wasn't her business.

"now wait a minute," the man said cheerfully, "don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Frisk blinked at him, and he stuck out his hand. Hesitantly, because most people tried to avoid touching her once they realized who she worked for, Frisk took his hand. She jumped back at the shock that coursed through her body, not strong enough to hurt but noticeable. She glared at him, and his grin grew wider.

"Meeting new people is just shocking isn't it?" he asked, his grin growing even wider. "anyways, uh, im sans. sans the -" he hesitated, stumbling over his speech before saying, "the prankster."

Frisk gave him a bright smile even though she was still a little spooked from the shock, and turned to go. He fell into step next to her as she started to point out and buy what she needed from nearby stalls.

"wow, i'm not sure about you, but i think it's a little rude not to introduce yourself," Sans said dryly, watching as Frisk picked two loaves of fresh bread to place in her basket. She sighed wistfully, quickly running through the signs of her name, hoping that the action would finally get him to leave. Master always became upset when she spoke to people more than necessary.

"frisk, huh?" Sans muttered, surprising her. She turned to face him and he grinned. "it's nice to meetcha frisk."

Frisk smiled sadly at him, and nodded to show that she returned to sentiment. The strange white haired man followed her around the marketplace as she gathered and payed for Master's food and cloth. She took the time to carefully arrange everything in her basket and cover it with a cloth to keep some of the fresher food warm.

"oh wow," Sans murmured reached out to finger the cloth. Frisk figured he must have noticed the enchantment on it that kept the contents of the basket warm. "how did you come to be able to afford this?"

Frisk signed an explanation that it wasn't hers.

"then who's it belong to?"

Frisk paused, trying to think of a way to explain Master to someone who really wouldn't understand. She didn't want to scare Sans, and the last person she had told the full truth to had disappeared. Finally she simply settled on signing the title that Master had chosen. Master.

"like the person you work for?" Sans asked, a layer of anger threading its way through his tone. That was close enough of an explanation that Frisk nodded, taking the out gratefully. She figured that he assumed she was a slave, even though the practice had been banned decades ago. Which was also only a partial explanation for her situation, and not quite clear of what she was.

They two of them were leaving the bustling marketplace, Frisk heading towards Master's house.

"and who do you work for?" Sans asked, still following after her.

C-H-A-R-A Frisk spelled out.

The white haired man stood up ramrod straight, alarm flashing through his eyes. "the monster hunter?"

Frisk nodded, a bitter smile crossing her face. Personally, she thought the act of tracking down lone monsters, those who didn't have the protective enchantments of their kingdom, and enslaving them cruel. Monster hunters like Master, who caught monster regardless, breaking the enchantments on the ones that were protected, were barbaric. But Frisk was in no position to do anything to change the system, and most of the human population was fine with the enslavement of the other race.

"that explains the money," Sans muttered.

Frisk nodded, glancing around the empty street they were on, her footsteps slowing near a door. The top corner of it was marked with a small golden flower, almost impossible to see unless someone knew where it was She eyed Sans, wondering if he would report it if he knew what was going on behind the door, but she doubted he would.

She met his eyes in a challenge, and his eyebrows climbed up his face. Without turning to look, Frisk knocked on the door, a single confident knock. The door swung open, and Frisk turned away from him, walking into the dimly lit house. It was small, with only the barest of furnishing and one room.

Sans strolled in after her, shutting the door behind them. Frisk made a beeline for the curtains near the back of the room, and knelt down next to it. She tugged on the cloth three times, two short and one long. Immediately after she had finished, a yellow monster burst out from it, barreling into her.

Frisk laughed, wrapping her arms around Monster Kid as he started to babble.

"Oh man dude! I almost thought you weren't going to make it this time, but that was mean of me wasn't it. You're almost as cool as Undyne and you always come once a month!" He pulled away from her and beamed. Frisk beamed back, reaching for their pockets.

"Oh yeah!" MK said, hopping up and swinging his tail around so she could drop the extra money she had, and all the stray coins she had snuck out of the house, into the bucket.

"Sweet! I think we might finally have enough to get Muffet back at the next auction," he cheered, and Frisk heard Sans make a surprised noise from behind her. She turned to look at him, MK glancing over her shoulder at the same time.

Sans was staring at her with wide eyes, "you help the monsters?"

"You bet!" MK cheered, running around her to talk to Sans to his face. "She always donates huge amounts, which totally helps! I think her donations alone have helped like, twelve monster go home including my mom!"

Frisk flushed, both at the praise and at the way that Sans went back to staring at her. She tugged at her hood, and stood up, smoothing out her cloak and double checking that the flowers in her hair had stayed in place. In the distance, the bell tower rang out, and out of habit Frisk count how many times it struck. One, two, three, four, five. She paled as she realized how late it was, and tapped MK on the head to let him know.

"Aw man, you're running late again aren't you?" he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Are you going to be ok?"

She smiled at him and gave the child a peck on the forehead before rushing out the door. She was sure that Sans wouldn't report the monster because of his immediate reaction to Master's occupation and his surprise at how she was helping the monsters, and even as she left she could hear him start a conversation with MK.

"so kid, tell me about-"

Frisk just thought it was too bad that they would probably never met again, she would have liked to get to know the mysterious man better.

Her footsteps echoed through the cobbled roads as she ran back to Master's mansion, stopping at the wrought iron gate with gasping breaths. She paused, reaching up to smooth out her hair and clothes, brushing the dust from MK's hideout off of it. She walked past the ivy and gardens, entering the building without knocking.

Master was standing in the foyer, tapping his foot as he waited for her to return.

"You're late," he snapped, stalking up to her.

Frisk ducked her head, her bangs covering her eyes. She watched his hand come up and braced herself for the hit, her head snapping to the left as he backhanded her. She didn't look up, slowly moving her head to face Master once more. He scoffed, reaching up and grabbing at her hair where the flowers were placed.

Her head was yanked to the side, and he said sharply, "Place the basket down."

Frisk complied, carefully setting the basket on the table that was near the door for this exact purpose. Master smiled at her, a dark jagged expression that made her shudder.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you were so late?" he hissed, before giving a dark laugh, "Oh wait, you can't." He jerked at her hair, and Frisk bit down on a cry of pain. "Just remember who took such a defective thing in," he hissed, "I can throw you away just as easily."

Master pulled her by her hair, and threw her in a random direction. She crashed into one of the decorative tables with a vase of flowers on it, feeling the wood crack beneath her weight. The vase toppled over, falling to the ground next to her and shattering, soaking her with water. She sat there, waiting as she always did.

Master scoffed, muttering under his breath in anger as he stalked out of the room, and Frisk finally deemed it safe enough to stand. She placed one of her hands on the glass, wincing as it bit into her skin as she propelled herself up. Her neck and back had taken the brunt of the damage, and would likely be sore for days, but not enough to damage her work.

Master was always very careful about that.

Frisk wobbled for a moment before steadying herself. She took a deep breath, and knelt down to clean up the mess. It was going to be a long night. And a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Me: Muse Kitty...

Muse Kitty: Meow?

Me: Don't give me that look! You know exactly what you did!

Muse Kitty: Purr

Me: I don't need another idea! We already have five! Plus the non-Undertale ones, and all of the original works! Do you want me to drown in plot bunnies?!

Muse Kitty: Meow.

Me: Me going insane is not a good thing, kitty!

Muse Kitty: Purr

Me: I hate you too.

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale.

* * *

Chapter 2

Frisk staggered down the stairs, listening to the clock strike twice. She hadn't been able to sleep, her dreams filled with dust and glowing chains. So she went to one of the few people that could calm her down. Or more accurately, she went to one of the monsters that could calm her down. She knocked on the iron wrought door in the back corner of the basement, and listened to the shuffling that started.

"I- I'm sorry," the familiar stuttering voice said as the yellow lizard pulled open the door, "I- I d-didn't expect- Oh Frisk."

She smiled, and waved a greeting to Alphys, shifting back and forth on her feet. Alphys stepped to the side and waved her in, shutting the door behind her. Frisk glanced around the room, doing her best to ignore the heavy set enchanted chain that was wrapped around Alyphs's ankle. The bed in the corner had rumpled sheets, and the homemade video player next to it was shut off for once.

Pieces of the scientist's latest project lay scattered around the room, even coating a cot that Frisk was intimately familiar with. Alphys stuttered apologies and went to gather the mechanical parts off of it, but Frisk waved the apologies off. The monster often treated Frisk with more respect than she was used to since she was seen as even less than the enslaved monsters.

"Night-tmares again?" Alphys asked again sympathetically.

Frisk nodded, and gestured at Alphys's bed.

"W-what?" she asked confused before her face lit up in recognition. "O-oh that old thing. I gave up on getting it to work."

Frisk frowned heavily, going to pull the small machine from underneath the bed. It looked like a simple metallic box with a wire sticking out of it, but it was supposed to transmit a signal that other monster's could track. Alphys had been trying to make it work for months.

"I-it's not going to e-ever work," Alphys insisted, tapping at the chain on her leg, "S-something to do w-with the enchantments on me. It s-stops any attempts t-to let others know where I am."

Frisk signed a question, wondering if there was a chance Monster Kid knew the monster Alphys was trying to contact.

Alphys smiled sadly, poking her fingers together in a sheepish gesture. "I-I doubt it. M-Mettaton would be m-my best bet of getting out of here, and h-he's not very well known."

Frisk signed Undyne's name sharply, trying to insist that the monster that she had only heard about from Monster Kid's stories would definitely show up to break Alphys out. Frisk would do it herself, except the enchantments on her earrings kept her from even attempting to help. She would have passed notes for Alyphs if that was the case.

Frisk could donate money to the monsters' cause through a simple loophole. There was nothing in the enchantment that prevented her from accidentally dropping money in a bucket. As long as that was the thought passing through Frisk's head, she could get away with it, but it was harder to help a monster that was already enslaved.

Alphys shook her head. "Even i-if Undyne wanted to h-help, no one knows that Ch-Chara is the one that had me. He made sure of that. A-and maybe they w-would be better off without me."

Frisk's frown deepened, and she reached a hand out to Alphys, who took in her own clawed hand.

"S-sorry," Alphys muttered, "Y-you came down because of y-your own problems, but we always end up dealing with mine."

Frisk shook her head, signing that it was fine, her problems weren't that bad anyways. Alphys frowned at her, and ushered her towards the cot. The monster carefully took one of Frisk's earrings between her claw and turned it around to see it in a better light.

"The physical enchantments are holding up just fine," Alphys murmured, "As is the Determination transference. Have you been feeling any physical pain around your core?"

Frisk shook her head, and Alphys let go of that earring to grasp the other.

"The emotional suppression still has that crack in it, but the rest of it is holding steady. It's unlikely you'll feel extreme positive emotions, but," Alphys stepped back, "there is a small possibility that your core is simply rebelling against the magic and the crack will expand before the whole enchantment shatters."

Frisk nodded, ducking behind her bangs. Neither of them wanted to think about what would happen to Frisk if her core didn't expand enough before the enchantment broke.

"I-I don't see anythig wrong, so w-why are you still g-getting nightmares?" Alphys asked. "Unless…." Her eyes widened, "Frisk-! A-are they about th-things you've done?"

Frisk glanced away, nodding. Her eyes darted back to look at the scientist.

"That's great! It's a really good sign for your core and development," Alphys said excitedly. "You should be getting regular dreams next!"

Frisk gave her a weak grin, glad that at least one of them was excited about this. She hated to bring Alphys back down, but Frisk slowly signed a question that she knew needed to be asked.

 _How long until it becomes different enough that Master notices?_

Alphys wilted, and Frisk felt a stab of guilt. The monster was the only person who had treated her the same after finding out what she was.

"I-It will probably only be a c-couple of months. Th-three at the m-most," Alphys whispered. "I-I'm sorry."

Frisk smiled at her, and laid a hand on her arm. Alphys had at least done everything she could, and Frisk was thankful for that. At least she would get to enjoy a few months of emotional freedom before everything got trashed.

Frisk froze and felt a mischievous grin crawl across her face.

"F-frisk?" Alphys asked.

Frisk asked if the transmitter Alphys had built would work if someone without an enchantment that sabotaged their work fixed it. Alphys nodded hesitantly, and Frisk's grin grew, a plan forming in her mind. If she could find someone who could fix it, and then just so happen to 'dump' or 'get rid' of the broken machine near them… Well what they did with it was out of her control, wasn't it?

Frisk signed this plan at Alphys, growing more excited the more that she thought about it. She could get her friend out of this horrid place! Alphys could be freed.

Alphys laid a gentle hand over Frisk's, stilling her frantic signing.

"W-what about w-when your enchantment breaks?" Alphys asked softly, "Th-there isn't anyone else s-skilled enough with m-magic and technology t-to be able to f-fix it."

Frisk insisted that she would be fine, she had been fine before Alphys had been brought in. Alphys stared at her, and pointedly didn't mention that Frisk had been falling apart at the seams, which had been _why_ she had been brought in. Master may be the best monster hunter in the kingdom, but he wasn't careful with his tools, any of his tools.

Frisk shrugged as Alphys's look, and stood up from the cot. The room sat in a heavy silence as Frisk carefully returned the transmitter to its hiding place beneath Alphys' bed and turned towards the door.

 _It might be better for everyone if I broke._

Alphys flinched, and Frisk knelt down to hug the shorter monster. But she wouldn't take the sentence back. She stood and left the room before Alphys could say anything else to her. Her back straightened as she walked up the stairs from the basement. She had three months to find someone to fix Alphys's device and get her out. She had three months to help Monster Kid save as many monster as possible. She only had to make it three more months.

A noise echoed throughout the mansion and courtyard, causing Frisk to flinch. She had almost made it to the hallway to her room, and that was sure to have woken Master up. She turned to face the stairs that he would come down from, and wasn't disappointed when an angry but excited Master stormed down.

"I wonder who's stupid enough to be caught trespassing here," Chara said with a grin. Frisk fell into behind him, two steps back and one to the left. They left through the front door, Master doing nothing to hide the fact that he was coming. Frisk felt sick as she watched his grin grow wider and wider as they heard the frantic footsteps away from them into the gardens.

"Go left," Master ordered, turning to the right to search that side of the garden.

Frisk hurried in the direction he wanted her to go, relief etched in her face over the fact that he hadn't ordered her to catch the intruder. She stepped between some of the elm trees and ducking around the rose bushes, hoping that she found whoever it was before Master did. She pushed aside the leaves on a bush to check if the person was hiding in them, and jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

Frisk whirled around, dropping into a defensive stance instinctively.

"wow, i didn't know you'd jump for joy when you saw me," Sans said with a wink as Frisk's jaw dropped open. She glanced around again, and grabbed his wrist dragging him through the gardens. Her head snapped around when she thought she heard Chara, and she shoved the white haired man behind her into the shadows of the bushes. She motioned for him to remain quiet, and turned around the corner to almost run into Master.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped at her. "Did you find anything?"

Frisk shook her head, and he scoffed.

"Useless. Of course. I don't know why I bothered to get you to help in the first place. They probably slipped past you while you were bumbling around." Frisk glanced down and didn't say anything, stiffening as Master drew closer. "Or maybe," he gripped her chin tightly and wrenched it up so they were looking eye to eye. "You let them slip past. I mean you are defective."

Frisk practically held her breath, willing herself not to give anything away, to focus on the pounding of her heart instead of the shadows just behind her. After an eternity, he let her go, and stepped away, scoffing. "I'll find a suitable punishment for you after work tomorrow. We set out at first light; there's a monster that someone wants dead enough that they put a bounty out on them. It should be amusing to fulfil."

He turned away, heading back inside, but Frisk didn't breathe easily until she was sure he had returned to his room. She spun around and found herself face to face with a frowning Sans.

"is that-?" She cut off his question, slamming her hand over his mouth, and glanced back at the mansion. She relaxed slightly when nothing stirred, and she waved for him to follow her. Carefully, she led him to a gap in the fence, and squeezed through into the alleyway behind it.

He studied the area after he followed her before turning to face her.

"can i talk now?" Sans asked in an amused tone, shoving his hand in his pockets. "is that allowed?"

Frisk blushed, but refused to regret keeping him quiet and nodded.

"alright," he said, rocking back on the balls of his feet, "first things first. is that how he normally treats you?"

Frisk shrugged, signing that Master had been particularly upset lately. Which was true, and meant more bruises for her, but didn't let Sans know that Master was always 'particularly upset.' It was better if no one was sticking their noses in her business.

"that doesn't mean that it's alright," he snapped. Frisk stared at him, confused on why he was reacting to this so badly. He blinked back at her, and then blushed, tugging at the collar of his clothes. He coughed, and Frisk bit back a giggle at the look on his face.

"anyways, the whole reason i was trees-passing," he said with a grin, which grew at the silent giggle that came from Frisk. "i wanted to know, you up to get lunch with me at grillby's?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Me: *Wanders into the Undertale section of my writing again*

Muse kitty: *Purrs*

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale

Chapter 3

Frisk paced the room, and Alphys watched her path with worry in her eyes. Frisk reached one wall, swiveled on her heel and headed for the other one for the hundredth time that hour. The bandages on Frisk's arms stood out against her green cloak and were slowly staining pink. Chara had locked Frisk in Alphys's lab after they had gotten back from the latest hunt, as was the custom.

Alphys had taken Frisk's arm and steered her to the cot, carefully bandaging Frisk's nicks and cuts, and shakily washing the dust off of Frisk's arms. As soon as the scientist had given the all clear, Frisk hsd started to pace while she thought and waited for Master to come back.

"U-uh F-frisk?" Alphys asked, stepping into the young woman's path. "Are y-you alright?"

Frisk blinked at her, and signed her confusion over Sans, explaining that she had barely met him a couple days ago and then he had offered to take her out to lunch.

Alphys's eyes widened, and she blushed, her hands coming up to her face in surprised glee. "O-oh! It's l-like that one sh-show-! H-he's here to s-save you Frisk! Your one t-true love!"

Frisk blinked again, and giggled at her friend's enthusiasm, even though mentally she doubted those words. Even if she managed to break away from her suppression enchantments, and even if she managed to escape Chara, the government would never let her go.

"Wh-what did you tell h-him?" Alphys asked, and Frisk shrugged uncomfortably. As much as Frisk would like to get to know Sans better, there was only one day a month she could reliably do anything without Master's interference, and that had only been a couple days ago.

Frisk signed that she had told him the truth, that she was busy except for that one day and the occasional exceptions.

Alphys sighed, "I-it's too bad. Y-you deserve someone n-nice in your life."

Frisk grinned at her, and sat down on Alphys's bed, crossing her legs, and signing that so did Alphys. Alphys deserved the best person in the world in Frisk's opinion. The scientist deserved someone who would shower her with unconditional love, who would be able to protect her, who would watch all the different shows with her. Someone who wouldn't let Alphys's guilt and anxiety hold the scientist back from living life anymore.

(If anyone had been around to ask Frisk at that moment, she would have said that, based off of what she had heard of Undyne from MK, she thought Undyne was perfect for Alphys.)

Alphys sat down next to Frisk and nudged her gently, grinning at her. "A-at least tell me about him. What's s-so great about this g-guy?"

Frisk blushed, and signed that it wasn't like that, they had just met. Alphys gave her a look that just screamed that she disagreed, and stared at Frisk. Eventually, Frisk sighed and started to tell the scientist everything that she knew about Sans.

They sat there talking and giggling with each other until they heard a click of the lock being turned, and Frisk was scrambling to get off the bed and Alphys tripped over her chain in her haste to look like she was working. Master glanced at her as he walked in and scoffed, causing Alphys to blush in shame. Frisk had to work at not clenching her fists in anger.

"Are you done fixing it?" Master snapped.

"U-um, y-yes s-sir," Alphys replied, "I-I-I- Sh-she's a-all d-d-done."

Master glared at her, the scientist cringing away from the look. "How many times will it take to get it through your dumb empty brain? It," he pointed sharply at Frisk, "is not an actual person. It can't feel anything. Everything about it is a pale imitation." Alphys's eyes were glued to the ground as she quivered in her spot, and Chara scoffed again. "I don't know why I bothered to pay so much for you. The only thing that you're useful for is machines and even then you mess up."

The scientist looked like she was on the verge of tears as Master turned away from her and snapped his fingers at Frisk. She fell into step behind him again, sending Alphys an apologetic glance as she followed Master out.

"After your spectacular failure earlier today, I need more supplies," Master said without looking at Frisk, "Since it's your fault that I had to use up all of that enchanted rope, you will be getting some while I look for another job."

Frisk didn't bother to nod, Master would have her run the errand whether she agreed to or not. Their steps echoed on the cobblestones through the empty courtyard, and Chara shoved a basket at Frisk. She didn't wonder where he had gotten it from, the first and last time she had asked, he had broken a leg.

The marketplace was rather empty as the two of them walked through it purposely. Frisk didn't think she had ever seen Master without purpose. But since it was so empty, it was easy for Frisk to catch sight of the increasingly familiar white hair. She fought to keep her eyes from widening, and ducked her head to avoid making eye contact. Her grip on the basket tightened, turning her knuckles white.

"Stay here," Master ordered which made Frisk jump. She glanced up at him with wide eyes, and he scoffed. "Can't even pay attention to something right next to you. You really are useless as well as defective."

Frisk bit back the urge to insist that she was the only reason that Chara was as successful as he was as Master walked away. She hesitated, wondering if stay there, meant to go get the rope and come right back, or to wait to do that until Master had come back. She hated when he gave unclear orders. It left her feeling unsettled and a little upset because he would inevitably blame her when he came back.

She shifted her feet, and glanced around as she tried to make up her mind, only to lock eyes with startling blue. Sans grinned at her while she blinked and gave her a jaunty wave.

"hey there," he greeted teasingly, "don't ya know how to greet a pal?"

Frisk glanced around for Master again, before smiling and waving back, which made his ever present grin grow.

"that's better," he said, coming up the last couple of steps to stand next to her. "you free right now?"

Frisk shook her head, signing to him that Master had only left for a second and could be back any second to continue the errands that they were on.

Sans's eyes darkened for a second at the reminder of her Master, before lightening again. "welp, that sounds like plenty of time to grab lunch with me at grillby's. i even know a shortcut."

Frisk wanted to protest, knowing exactly what would happen if she wandered off without Master's permission, but something stopped her. Maybe it was the hopeful look in the man's eyes, or maybe it was what she and Alphys had been talking about earlier, or maybe it was the subconscious reminder that her only friend only got to experience the world vicariously through Frisk. Or maybe it was the fact that she would deviate from routine any way to find the scientist who was necessary for Alphys's escape.

She tightened her grip on the basket even more and gathered as much Bravery as she could before nodding at Sans, who relaxed at her acceptance. Frisk hadn't even noticed that he was tense until she watched his shoulders drop a fraction of an inch, and she made a mental note to work on observing the mysterious man.

He gestured at her to follow him, and she fell in step behind him like she did with the Master out of habit. He frowned briefly before his expression turned back into its normal grin as he tugged her forward so they were walking side by side. Frisk blinked at the action, because even Alphys had given up on correcting all of the habits that she had picked up from working with Master.

Something warm curled around her chest and Frisk suddenly found herself fighting back tears. She struggled to keep them from falling, wondering what was wrong with her. She never cried, it just didn't happen, regardless of what she had been through. Beaten, insulted, and forced into a job that she had never wanted, yet it was a single act of kindness from a near stranger that made her cry.

If Frisk could laugh, she would.

Sans turned down a darkened alleyway and glanced at her to make sure that she was keeping up, and Frisk really wanted to laugh at the look of panic that flashed across his face.

"if you don't want to come you don't have to!" he insisted quickly, and her shoulders shook with her silent breathy laugh. She shook her head, trying to clarify that it wasn't going with him that caused the problem.

Her laughter must have helped to reassure him, because he grinned slightly larger and said, "well come on then, water you crying about?"

Frisk giggled at the pun, and he kept talking, a teasing note entering his tone again, "no, seriously, if my comforting is going to water-work, then i have to know what's the matter."

She couldn't contain her giggles as he proceeded to bombard her with puns about water, tears and crying. Her cheeks hurt from the grin that she had sported the whole way over, and when she glanced up, she was surprised to find that after only a couple of minutes of walking they were at their destination.

Frisk studied the area, startled to see that they had somehow made it all the way to the outskirts of the city. The building they stood in front of was worn, but well loved, with a simple red sign reading Grillby's on the front. The red brick had long since faded to brown, but the wide windows in front were brand new. Sans comfortably pushed open the doors to the box shaped building as if he did it every day, and Frisk trailed along behind him.

The cheerful music was the first thing she registered, and she found her head bobbing to the beat almost immediately. There were only a few tables in the small building and a bar along the far end, but Frisk didn't quite notice anything after she started to look around.

At one end of the bar, a dog monster was in a heated debate with a human mage, and at the bar two bird monsters toasted about something with a female human. Everywhere Frisk looked, she saw humans and monsters co-existing peacefully, as if the devastating war hadn't been only a couple years ago. As if humans didn't enslave every monster they got their hands on and monsters in turn didn't kill every human they saw.

"not everyone wants to fight," she heard Sans say, and she couldn't help but beam up at him, because this place was exactly what she wanted for the world.


End file.
